przejdz_tofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
TAGAP 2/Przedmioty
TAGAP 2 wprowadza nowy system podziału przedmiotów. Są to tym razem gadżety, których można używać w dowolnej chwili (inaczej powerupy) oraz przedmioty natychmiastowego użytku o działaniu tymczasowym. Oczywiście niektóre z przedmiotów, które gracz natykał się w grze TAGAP, powracają w często niezmienionej roli. Gadżety Granaty thumb Granat, który w pierwszej odsłonie był wystrzeliwany z poziomu śrutówki, staje się teraz gadżetem. Można go rzucać w każdej chwili, w najlepszym przypadku zadamy 18 punktów obrażeń. Rozpoczynając kampanię, mamy zapas 20 granatów, ale kolejne do zdobycia pojawiają się niespodziewanie rzadko, rzadziej niż nawet rakiety. Dron defensywny thumb Drony pojawiają się jeszcze rzadziej niż granaty. Ale zadaniem tego sprzętu jest ogólnie ochrona gracza, by je mieć pod kontrolą, należy uwalniać je ze szklanych sfer. Dron wystrzeliwuje żółto-kolorowy laser, który zadaje 3 punkty obrażenia. Pamiętajmy, że taka latająca maszynka automatycznie wybucha, kiedy skończy mu się zaledwie 35-sztukowa amunicja. Apteczka thumb Apteczka jest prawie taka sama, co w przypadku pierwszej odsłony TAGAP. Przywraca nam zdrowie do przysłowiowych 100 punktów, ale zasadniczą różnicą jest to, że gracz może już sam podejmować decyzje, kiedy zastosować ten przedmiot. Pozwala to nam na łatwiejszą regenerację większej ilości HP niż dotychczas, bowiem często w jedynce gracz mógł wziąć apteczkę, regenerując raptem ograniczoną ilość HP. Stymulanty TAGAP thumb To nie jest pigułka – to opakowanie zawierające 2 zielono-kolorowe stymulanty. Jedno użycie spowolni tempo gry na okres około kilkunastu sekund. Jest to oczywiste, iż mamy gadżet bardzo przydatny w wyjątkowo zaciętych walkach, np. w walce z całą masą pingwinów-zombie. Środek przeciwbólowy thumb Pamiętasz pewnie, jak nagle uzyskałeś niewrażliwość w etapie Going up (pierwsza część TAGAP) i spadłeś z windy? Jeżeli tak, to teraz irytujący problem zniknie za sprawą zmiany sposobu zażywania środków przeciwbólowych. Niebieską pigułkę wypiera teraz potężnych rozmiarów tabletka, która daje niezniszczalność na niezmieniony okres 20 sekund. Zastosowanie ma miejsce praktycznie wtedy, kiedy chcemy też użyć stymulantów TAGAP. Przedmioty użytku natychmiastowego Zielona pigułka thumb Kultowa zielona pigułka i ogółem symbol całej serii gier musi powrócić do drugiej części. Zastosowanie wcale się nie zmieniło, wiadomo, że zyskamy za jej zażycie 10 punktów zdrowia. Ilość tą można powiększyć do limitu 125 punktów włącznie. Jednak, gdy po jej zażyciu będziemy mieli minimum 101 punktów zdrowia, uaktywnimy na co najmniej kilka sekund tryb spowolnienia czasu. Istnieje wiele sposobów na jej zdobycie - najzwyczajniej ona może lewitować "wolno" na mapie, może być też ukryta w skrzynce lub uwięziona w pająku. Skrzynka może być przenoszona także przez wroga, co zwiększa częstotliwość występowania przedmiotu. Inną i chyba najbardziej powszechną metodą na zdobycie tych pigułek jest szybkie eliminowanie wrogów, im wydajniejsze pokonywanie wrogich jednostek, tym więcej zielonych pigułek spadnie na podłogę. Zielone pigułki są dla nas nawet za zabicie super zombie. Czerwona pigułka thumb Nie brakuje też czerwonej pigułki, zupełnie się nie zmieniła w kontekście poprzedniej części. Efektem zażycia tradycyjnie jest dodatkowe życie, bardzo ważne na wysokich poziomach trudności. Czerwona pigułka jest do zdobycia zwykle wtedy, gdy nasz wynik w całej kampanii będzie zatrzymywał się w kluczowym momencie. Mówię o tym, że ta pigułka spadnie z nieba co każde 150 tysięcy punktów osiągniętych w trakcie rozgrywki. Freeloader Nowością natomiast jest tzw. Freeloader. Spadnie na podłogę, jeżeli w danym poziomie zabiliśmy dokładnie 100 istot, a ta czynność powtarza się co każde 200 wrogich zgonów. Efektem jego wzięcia jest nieograniczona amunicja do każdej z broni, najczęściej jego zalety wykorzystamy w połączeniu z efektywnym wykorzystaniem minidziałka lub karabinu plazmowego. Zalety tego przedmiotu wykorzystamy przez okres 16 sekund. QD Do łask wraca również Quad Damage – jak nazwa wskazuje, rozszerza pole rażenia jednej broni tak, by zakres wystrzelanych pocisków był cztery razy większy. Czyli przy użyciu ataku zwykłego (dotyczy to każdej broni, atak alternatywny nie jest obejmowany zaletami QD) będziemy w stanie wystrzelić cztery razy więcej pocisków. Nie oznacza jednak tego, że my będziemy zużywać cztery razy większej ilości amunicji. Hologram ten spada co kolejne 200 zabójstw w danym poziomie. Powinniśmy używać go mądrze i przeciwko znacznej ilości wrogich nam jednostek. Za to ten przedmiot staje się być nieużytecznym podczas walk z wieloma minibossami (wliczając w to głównych bossów). W porównaniu do Freeloadera, QD działa przez okres trzydziestu sekund, czyli okres niezmieniony względem odsłony poprzedniej. Kategoria:Solucja do gry TAGAP 2